The Stitchpunk of Notre Dame
The Stitchpunk of Notre Dame is a television special by Cartoon Ringtone Studios. Plot The movie opens in 1482 Paris with 5, a gypsy puppeteer, telling a group of children the story of the Stitchpunk of Notre Dame. The story begins as three gypsies sneak illegally into Paris but are ambushed by a squadron of soldiers working for Judge 1, the Minister of Justice and de facto ruler of Paris. A gypsy woman attempts to flee with her baby, but 1 catches and kills her just outside Notre Dame, intending to kill her deformed baby (Frollo says to the Archdeacon that the baby is "an unholy demon". And that he is "sending it back to hell where it belongs"), but the Archdeacon, 2, appears and accuses him of murdering an innocent woman. To atone for his sin, 1 reluctantly agrees to raise the deformed child in the Cathedral as his son, naming him 6. Twenty years later, 6 has developed into a kind yet isolated young man with three garpunks as his only company, constantly told by 1 that he is a monster who would be rejected by the uncaring outside world. Despite these warnings, 6 sneaks out of the Cathedral to attend the Feast of Fools, where he is crowned King of Fools but immediately humiliated by the crowd. 1, in the audience, refuses to help Quasimodo, and the crowd only stops when a kind gypsy, 7, frees 6 from his restraints and openly defies 1. 1 orders her arrested, but she escapes by means of illusions, which 1 calls "witchcraft." 1 scolds 6 and sends him back inside the Cathedral. 7 follows 6 to find him, but is herself followed by 9, 1's Captain of the Guard. 9, who himself does not approve of 1's methods, refuses to arrest her inside the Cathedral, and 1 finally leaves when the Archdeacon, 2, orders him out, but not before warning 7 that he will capture her the minute she leaves the Cathedral. 7 finds 6 in the bell tower and befriends him. As gratitude for helping him in the crowd, 7 helps 6 escape Notre Dame. In return, she leaves him with a map to the gypsy hideout, the Court of Miracles, should he ever choose to leave Notre Dame again. 1 himself begins to realize his lustful feelings for 7 and wishes to be free of them to escape eternal damnation. He soon learns of 7's escape, and orders a city-wide manhunt for her, burning down houses in his path. Realizing that 1 has lost his mind, 9 defies 6, who orders him executed, but is aided in escape by 7. After being hit by an arrow, 9 falls into the river, but is rescued by 7, who takes him to 6 for refuge. 1 soon returns to the Cathedral, forcing 6 to hide 9. Knowing that 6 helped 7 escape, 1 bluffs that he knows where the Court of Miracles is and that he intends to attack it at dawn with a battalion. After he leaves, 9 requests 6's help in finding the Court before 1. Using the map 7 left, they find it and are almost hung by the gypsies as spies, but are saved when 7 intervenes and clears up the misunderstanding. However, 1's army appears and captures them all, with 1 revealing that he followed 9 and 6. 1 then orders 7 burned at the stake after she refuses his proposal of her becoming his mistress. 6, tied up in the bell tower, initially refuses to help, but when he sees 7 in pain he gives in to his anger and rescues her, yelling "Sanctuary." As 1 orders his men to attack the cathedral, 9 ignites a mutiny and a battle ensues in the street between the citizenry and 1's men. 6 places 7's unconscious body on a bed and pours a cauldron of molten copper onto the streets to ensure nobody gets inside. 1, however, manages to break in and force his way past the Archdeacon, 2. 6, believing 7 to be dead, breaks down beside her body as 1 comes into the room to kill him with a dagger. 6, in his fury, fights back and almost kills 1 but stops when 7 wakes up. 1 chases them on to the balcony they fight. The battle ends with both 1 and 6 falling from the balcony. When 1 falls to his death, 6 is caught by 9 on a lower floor, and the three friends reunite. As the citizens celebrate their victory over 1, 6 reluctantly emerges from the Cathedral to face the populace again, only this time, he is hailed as a hero with the Garpunks (8, 3 & 4).